


Chapter 53

by A_summer



Category: HP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_summer/pseuds/A_summer
Summary: 别激动，什么也没有。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10





	Chapter 53

Chapter 53

大厅里弹奏的音乐渐渐飘远，哈利拽着德拉科的手一直跑到了卫生间。  
“干什么？私奔吗？”  
两个人挤在一个隔间里，原本就不宽大的空间显得更加狭窄。  
“来卫生间干嘛？”  
哈利顺了顺气，瞥了一眼从刚刚开始就一直在后面追问好吗干嘛为什么的Alpha。  
“这里最近。”  
德拉科的眼里是掩盖不住的笑意，但他还是忍不住在嘴上逞逞能。  
“然后呢？”  
“然后，老子现在要盖章了。”  
哈利一把把德拉科推倒坐在马桶盖上，曲起一条腿抵在德拉科两腿之间，抓住德拉科的肩膀，然后低头吻了上去。  
哈利的吻毫无章法，几乎没有技巧可言，说是吻，其实更像是在一味啃咬对方的唇瓣。  
德拉科等了一会儿，然后突然伸出一只胳膊揽住哈利的腰，将整个人朝自己怀里压。  
哈利半悬空的身体有些支撑不住，一下子坐在了德拉科的怀里。  
刚刚还牢牢占据了主动权的Omega似乎是被自己的口水呛到了，咳个不停，连带着眼角都泛起了水光。  
“盖什么章？”金发巫师的嗓音有些沙哑，带着一丝情欲。  
“物有所主的章。”  
“主是谁？”  
“我。”  
哈利听到德拉科低低地笑了几声，他理不直气也壮地搂住德拉科的脖子。  
“我的Alpha。”  
“那你呢？”  
“……你的Omega。”  
“要盖章吗？”  
哈利几不可见地点了点脑袋。  
德拉科一只手扶着Omega 的背，另一只手抚上他的脸庞，突然伸出手摘了他的圆框眼镜，碧绿的颜色毫无阻碍地呈现在他的眼睛里。  
Alpha勾起Omega的下巴，轻轻柔柔地吻了上去。  
这个吻和之前不同，也许有些人天生就在某些事情上格外有天赋，哈利觉得很舒服。  
他能真切地感受到德拉科的舌头是如何描摹他的唇形，又是如何侵入到他的口腔卷走他的唾液，他突然发出了一声难耐的呻吟。  
德拉科睁开眼睛，看着哈利颤动的睫毛，停了几秒，又吻了吻哈利的嘴角。  
“怎么了？不舒服？”  
“唔……不，不是……”  
“呵，那就是舒服？”  
唇瓣再次被含住，哈利断断续续地发出一些破碎的声音，却还是没说清到底舒不舒服的问题。  
德拉科看着怀里微微喘着气的Omega，心中一动，手顺着已经有些发皱的西服的下摆钻了进去。  
“唔……啊……”  
“动情了吗？哈利？”  
腰侧的敏感点被触摸到，哈利突然睁大眼睛，不可置信地感受到下体突然涌出一小汩温热的液体，他不由自主地夹紧了双腿。  
动情？  
我他妈觉得老子发情了！  
……  
哈利觉得自己身为一个Omega也是蛮惨的。  
首先是因为误食酒心巧克力催化了发情期，然后是因为被人下了催情剂强制发情，好不容易正常的发情期它正常地来了，但是却来的这么猝不及防。  
他现在几乎都对舞会和卫生间这两个字眼产生心理阴影了。  
在德拉科发现了哈利的异常之后，几乎是立刻抱起人一路冲回了宿舍，路上还不忘怼怼这位一向喜欢玩心跳的救世主。  
“该死的！你连自己的发情期要来了都不知道吗？”  
发情期要来了就应该老实待着哪里都不去！幸亏今天是他跟来了！要是他真的赌气今天晚上没有来参加舞会！他就这样在舞池里突然发情吗？！他简直不敢想！  
“第，第一次，没经验。”  
哈利这次居然出奇地没有立马怼回去，反而有一丝示弱的意味。  
“我们下次，下次做个时间表？要发情了你就，你就把我锁起来，哪都不去。”  
德拉科那点根本不能称得上是怒气的脾气立马泄的一丝都不剩。  
等到了宿舍，哈利的意识已经快被燃烧了一半，他被放在那张属于两个人的床上。  
德拉科深吸了一口气，就要扯开哈利抓着自己袖子的手。  
“……你，你干嘛……”  
“你先松手，我去给你拿抑制剂。”  
德拉科喘着粗气，有些费劲地去掰哈利的手指，难以想象，现在这个时候他的力气居然还这么大。  
谁知道，原本乖乖躺着的Omega听到这话直接慢慢坐了起来，他似乎是不解地看着Alpha。  
“拿抑制剂干什么？”  
“嘶——你先松手，你发情了不是吗？你现在需要抑制剂。”  
“德拉科……”  
哈利喊了一声，情欲让他的声音变得有些甜腻，他松开了手，在德拉科转身的时候，又一把抓住了他的手腕。  
“我是谁？”  
“……哈利，别闹。”  
现在不是玩这些情趣的时候好吗！  
“我是Omega，我在发情。”  
脑子里烧的一塌糊涂，甚至有些浑浑噩噩，但是哈利说这些话的时候却觉得思路无比清晰。  
“我有男朋友，是吗？”  
德拉科挣扎的手腕顿了一下，他似乎意识到了哈利接下来要说什么。  
“我的男朋友是一个Alpha，是吗？”  
“当一个Alpha的Omega发情的时候，这个Alpha说要去给他拿抑制剂，请问……”  
“他是不行吗？”  
“……”  
“你、说、什、么？！”  
德拉科有些咬牙切齿，手上的青筋都爆了出来。  
被自己的Omega质疑行不行，这能忍？！  
哈利笑了一声，突然用双臂环住了德拉科的腰，将脸靠了上去，这是一个充满了依赖性的动作。  
“德拉科，我知道你在担心什么。”  
“担心我接受不了，担心我不愿意被标记，担心我不愿意成为附庸。”  
“但是，我不是你的附庸，我是你的恋人。”  
“如果你对我只是欲望，你大可以把我锁起来，锁在笼子里，这样我同样属于你。但是你没有，因为你喜欢我，你知道我想要的是什么。巧了，我也喜欢你，我也知道你想要的是什么。”  
“你喜欢我，我也喜欢你，为什么，不行呢？”  
Alpha 的喉结滚动了好几次，突然一下把Omega推倒在了床上。  
德拉科双臂撑在哈利的两侧，视线贪恋地描摹着他的脸庞。  
“我曾经，这么想过。”  
在我以为你不可能喜欢上我的时候，我曾经想过，把你锁在一个只能看得到我的地方。  
很庆幸，我没有那么做。  
我一直以为，就算在一起，不愿意做到最后的那个人也应该是你。  
你那么骄傲，那么明亮，怎么会甘心屈服于本能？  
是我太笨了，你从没有屈服于本能，你只是在听从自己的本心。  
德拉科用拇指摩挲了两下哈利后颈的腺体，低头咬了上去。


End file.
